shared_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Luscan
Jean Luscan est né le 19 avril 1889 dans les basses-Pyrénées à Pau Jean Luscan est le cousin germain de mon arrière-grand-père maternel Jean-Baptiste Luscan. Il est le frère ainé de 3 sœurs et un frère. Il était célibataire. Il était « gentleman farmer » dans une propriété de famille dans les Basses-Pyrénées. Ils avaient un pied-à-terre à Pau dans un bel immeuble qui leur appartenait. A la mort de ses parents, Jean a fait vivre ses sœurs qui ne travaillaient pas et plus ou moins son frère. A sa mort, Marie-Antoinette, sa plus petite sœur, a trouvé un poste de lingère dans une école libre. Il fut mobilisé en août 1914 sous le grade d'officier puis de lieutenant dans la 17ème division d'infanterie. Il était un vaillant et courageux soldat. Plusieurs citations (du 4 octobre 1916, du 28 mars 1917, du 10 septembre 1917, du 1er juin 1918, du 17 octobre 1918 et du 12 janvier 1921) font référence à des bons actes guerriers ou des bonnes attitudes durant la première guerre mondiale : • Il a fait preuve de sang-froid dans les situations les plus pénibles en particulier du 2 août 1916 lors des attaques à la grenade. • Le 20 août 1917, il a dû remplacer en plein assaut son capitaine tué. Il a combattu pendant 2 jours obligeant l'ennemi à céder, abandonnant les prisonniers et du matériel. • Du 30 avril au 15 mai 1918, il a fait progresser sa compagnie de plus de 300 m dans la nuit du 1er mai au 2 mai, maintenant ses hommes dans un ordre parfait. • Le 5 septembre 1918, il a repoussé les mitrailleuses ennemis. Le lendemain, il réussit un habile mouvement d'infiltration qui obligea à la retraite des nids de mitrailleuses allemandes... Il survécut et reçut plusieurs décorations militaires à la fin de la première Guerre Mondiale. La Croix de guerre de 1914-1918 (= une décoration militaire attribuée pour récompenser l'octroi d'une citation par le commandement militaire pour conduite exceptionnelle au cours de la Première Guerre Mondiale). C'est une médaille avec quatre branches, deux épées croisées et d'un centre représentant une tête de République au bonnet phrygien avec une couronne de lauriers. Le ruban, rouge et vert, contient : • Une palme de bronze représentant une citation à l'ordre de l'armée. • Une étoile en vermeil représentant une citation à l'ordre du corps d'armée. • Une étoile d'argent représentant une citation à l'ordre de la division. • Deux étoiles de bronze représentant deux citations à l'ordre du régiment ou de la brigade. Il a aussi été mobilisé en 1940 dans la 5ème division d'infanterie motorisée. Officier supérieur, il a fait preuve de courage et d'initiative lors des opérations en Belgique et dans le Nord de la France du 10 au 20 mai 1940. Jean Luscan was born the 19th April 1889 in the Pyrenees, in Pau. Jean Luscan is the first cousin of my maternal great-grandfather Jean-Baptiste Luscan. He is the elder brother of 3 sisters and 1 brother. He was single. He was a “gentleman farmer” in a family property in the Pyrenees. They had a town flat in a large appartment block in Pauwhich they owned. When his parents died, Jean took care of his sisters who did not work and and also his brother more or less. When he died, his youngest sister, Marie-Antoinette, found a job as laundry supervisor in a school. He was mobilized in august 1914, first as officer and then as lieutenant in the 17th division of infantry. He was a valiant and brave soldier. Several citations ( 4th October 1916, 28th March 191,10th September 1917, 1st June 1918, 17th October 1918 and 12th January 1921) referred tp the fact that he was a very good soldier and that he had a very good attitude during the WWI He showed self-control during the hardest moments, as on the 2nd august 1916, during an grenade attack. The 20th August 1917, he had to replace his captain, who was killed, during an attack. He has fought during 2 days, forcing his enemies to leave and give prisoners and equipment up. From the 30th April to the 15th Mai 1918, he and his men progressed of 300 m, During the night from the 1st to the 2nd May he keep his men in perfect order. The 5th September 1918, he repulsed the enemy machine guns. The following day, he led a major infiltration operation which forced the Germans to retreat from their machine gun nests.. He survived and got several military decorations at the end of the WWI. '' The “Croix de guerre” of 1914-1918 (it's a military'' decoration to reward an exemplary behaviour during the WWI). It's a medal with 4 branches, 2 crossed swords, and in the middle, there is a head of a man with the Phrygian hat and a crown of laurels. The ribbon, red and green, contains : • 1 bronze palm, which means a citation in the army • 1 silver-gilt medal, which means a citation in the army corps • 1 silver medal, which means a citation in the division • 2 bronze medals, which mean 2 citation in the regiment or the squad He was also mobilized in 1940 in the 5th division of motorized infantry as field officer. He showed bravery and initiative during the operations in Belgium and in the north of the France from the 10th to the 20th May 1940. Category:People